Dzieci kapitana Granta/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Skąd przybywa i dokąd dąży Jakób Paganel. Sekretarz Towarzystwa Geograficznego był bardzo przyjemnym człowiekiem i, co miał do powiedzenia, wypowiedział bardzo wdzięcznie. Lord Glenarvan wiedział zresztą, z kim ma do czynienia, znał bowiem doskonale i nazwisko, i zasługi Jakóba Paganela. Jego prace geograficzne, jego sprawozdania o najświeższych odkryciach, drukowane w biuletynach Towarzystwa, jego stosunki naukowe z całym prawie światem — czyniły go jednym z najznakomitszych uczonych francuskich. Dlatego też Glenarvan z przyjemnością podał rękę swemu wcale niespodziewanemu gościowi. — A teraz, skorośmy się nawzajem zaznajomili — dodał — pozwól mi, panie Paganel, zadać ci jedno pytanie. — Dwadzieścia pytań! milordzie — odpowiedział Jakób Paganel — rozmowa z panem największą jest dla mnie przyjemnością. — Wszak przedwczoraj wieczorem przybyłeś na pokład tego statku? — Tak jest, milordzie, przedwczoraj wieczór o godzinie ósmej. Prosto z kolei kaledońskiej skoczyłem w czółno, a z czółna wysiadłem na Scottię, gdzie z Paryża jeszcze miałem zamówioną kajutę, oznaczoną numerem szóstym. Noc była ciemna. Na pokładzie nie widziałem nikogo, a ponieważ byłem mocno strudzony po trzydziestu godzinach podróży, i wiedziałem, że najlepszym środkiem uchronienia się od choroby morskiej było położyć się natychmiast i nie wstawać z posłania przez kilka pierwszych dni podróży — położyłem się tedy i spałem najskrupulatniej, jak być może, przez trzydzieści sześć godzin bez przerwy. Słuchacze Jakóba Paganela wiedzieli od tej chwili, co mają myśleć o jego obecności na pokładzie. Podróżnik francuski przez pomyłkę wszedł na Duncana w chwili właśnie, gdy cała załoga była na nabożeństwie w katedrze. Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Lecz co powie uczony geograf, skoro się dowie o nazwisku i przeznaczeniu statku, na którym się znajduje? — Więc, panie Paganel — rzekł wobec tego lord Glenarvan — z Kalkuty pan zamierzasz puścić się na wycieczkę naukową? — Tak jest, milordzie! Widzieć i zwiedzić Indje, to pragnienie całego mojego życia, to najpiękniejsze i najmilsze marzenie, które nareszcie urzeczywistni się w ojczyźnie słoni i tygrysów. — A czy nie byłoby ci wszystko jedno, panie Paganel, pojechać do innego kraju i zwiedzić go? — O! bynajmniej, milordzie! wcale nie wszystko jedno i mocnoby mnie to nawet zmartwiło, bo mam listy polecające do lorda Sommerset, gubernatora Indyj, i pewne zlecenie od Towarzystwa Geograficznego, którebym rad wypełnić. — Ah! masz pan zlecenie? — Tak jest, polecono mi zrobić bardzo ciekawą i pożyteczną wycieczkę, której program redagował mój uczony przyjaciel i towarzysz, p. Vivien de Saint Martin. Chodzi tu o pójście w ślady braci Schlagintweit, pułkownika Webba, Hodgsona, Wangha, misjonarzy Huca i Gabeta, Moncrofta, Juljusza Remy i tylu innych sławnych podróżników. Chcę próbować, czy mi się nie powiedzie to, co się w roku 1846 nie powiodło misjonarzowi Krick — słowem, pragnę poznać dokładnie bieg rzek Yaro-Dzangbo-Tchou, płynącej przez Tybet na przestrzeni tysiąca pięciuset kilometrów i obmywającej od północy spód Himalajów — a z tego wnieść, czy ta rzeka nie łączy się z Bramaputrą w północno-zachodniej części Assanu. Medal złoty, milordzie, czeka szczęśliwego podróżnika, któremu uda się rozwiązać jedno z najciekawszych zadań geograficznych, tyczących się Indyj. Paganel był wspaniały, mówiąc z wzniosłym zapałem. Ulatywał na skrzydłach rozbujałej fantazji. Powstrzymać go było równie niepodobna, jak powstrzymać Ren przy wodospadzie pod Szafuzą. — Panie Jakóbie Paganel — rzekł lord Glenarvan po krótkiem milczeniu — zapewne, że o pięknej myślisz podróży, i nauka wieleby ci z niej zawdzięczała wiadomości, zupełnie dotąd nieznanych; lecz nie chcę cię dłużej w błędzie utrzymywać i powiem ci, że, jak na teraz przynajmniej, musisz się wyrzec przyjemności zwiedzenia Indyj. — Wyrzec się? a to dlaczego? — Bo w przeciwną zupełnie płyniesz stronę. — Co? co?... Kapitanie Burton... — Ja nie jestem kapitanem Burtonem — odpowiedział John Mangles. — Ależ Scottia? — Ten statek nie jest Scottią! Trudno opisać zdziwienie Paganela. Spoglądał kolejno to na lorda Glenarvan, wciąż poważnego, to na lady Helenę i Marję Grant, na obliczu których malowały się żal i współczucie, to na uśmiechającego się Johna Manglesa, to na nieruchomego majora; potem wzruszył ramionami, opuścił z czoła na nos okulary i zawołał: — Cóż to za żarty? Lecz w tej właśnie chwili wzrok jego padł na koło sterowe, noszące napis: DUNCAN G L A S G O W — Duncan! Duncan! — zawołał z przerażeniem. Potem, zbiegając co tchu po schodach, rzucił się ku swej kajucie. Zaledwie znikł biedny uczony, nikt na pokładzie, prócz jednego majora, nie potrafił wstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu. Omylić się w pociągu kolejowym, mniejsza o to; wziąć pociąg edynburski za pociąg idący do Dumbartonu, to jeszcze nic tak wielkiego; ale omylić się co do okrętu i wsiąść na statek, odpływający do Chili, gdy się ma zamiar pojechać do Indyj — nato już trzeba być dziwnie roztargnionym! — Koniec końców, nie dziwi mnie bynajmniej, że się to stało Paganelowi — rzekł lord Glenarvan — znany on jest i sławny z roztargnienia. Przypominam sobie, że pewnego razu wydał pyszną i wspaniałą kartę Ameryki, na której umieścił Japonję. Mimo to wszystko, jest on jednym z najlepszych i najznakomitszych geografów we Francji. — Ale cóż my zrobimy z tym biedakiem? — zapytała lady Helena. — Nie możemy go przecie zawieżć do Patagonji. — A czemużby nie? — zapytał poważnie Mac-Nabbs — nie możemy być odpowiedzialni za jego roztargnienie. Przypuśćmy, że się znajduje w pociągu kolejowym: czyżby go zatrzymać zdołał? — Zapewne, że nie — odrzekła lady Helena — aleby wysiadł na najbliższej stacji. — Toż samo — rzekł lord Glenarvan — uczynić może na pierwszym naszym przystanku; jeśli mu się podoba. W tej chwili zawstydzony i pomieszany Paganel wracał na pokład, upewniwszy się, że wszystkie jego rzeczy i pakunki są w całości na okręcie. Powtarzał on wciąż tę złowrogą dla siebie nazwę: Duncan! Duncan! W tej chwili nie mógł w całym swoim słowniku żadnego innego znaleźć wyrazu. Chodził jak nieswój, oglądał w milczeniu maszty, patrzył bezmyślnie na horyzont i wkońcu, zwracając się do lorda Glenarvana, zapytał: — A ten Duncan płynie? — Do Ameryki, panie Paganel. — Do którego mianowicie miejsca? — Do miasta Conception. — Do Chili! do Chili! — zawołał nieszczęsny geograf. — A moje zlecenie do Indyj! Cóż powie pan Quatrefages, prezes komisji centralnej! a pan Avezac! a pan Cortambert! a pan Vivien de Saint-Martin! a jakżeż się pokażę na posiedzeniach Towarzystwa!... — Uspokój się, panie Paganel — rzekł lord Glenarvan — nie rozpaczaj, wszystko się da naprawić; prócz opóźnienia, żadnej innej nie doznasz stąd szkody, ani przykrości. Yaro-Dzangbo-Tchou poczeka na ciebie w górach Tybetu. Przystaniemy niedługo na Maderze, a tam znajdziesz okręt, który cię odwiezie do Europy. — Dziękuję ci, milordzie; oczywiście, muszę przystać na to, gdy inaczej być nie może. Ale przyznacie państwo, że to zdarzenie nadzwyczajne i że coś podobnego mnie tylko jednemu przytrafić się mogło. Ciekawym, co się teraz stanie z kajutą Nr. 6, którą dla mnie na Scottii zatrzymano. Ah! panie Paganel, co do Scottii, o tym i marzyć ci nie wolno. Ależ — rzekł Paganel, na nowo oglądając statek Duncan, jak widzę, jest jachtem spacerowym. — Tak jest, panie — odezwał się John Mangles — i należy do jego dostojności lorda Glenarvana. — Który cię prosi, panie Paganel, abyś przyjął gościnność jego i korzystał z niej, jak długo zechcesz — rzekł lord Glenarvan. — Dzięki ci, milordzie, dzięki — odpowiedział Paganel — wdzięczny jestem za twą grzeczność i łaskę; ale na ten raz pozwól, niech mię tłumaczy konieczność... zlecenie ważne... Nawet, jeżeli pozwolisz milordzie, to ośmieliłbym się zrobić jedną uwagę; Indje to kraj przepyszny! Podróżni tam przybywający znajdują tysiące cudów i niespodzianek! Te damy zapewne także nie znają dotąd Indyj. Rozkaż, milordzie, sternikowi, aby zawrócił w przeciwną stronę, a Duncan zamiast do Chili popłynie do Kalkuty, co mu zapewne wszystko jedno. Kto podróżuje dla przyjemności jedynie, to i tam... Wszyscy zaczęli potrząsać głowami, przecząc. Paganel zmieszany zaciął się nagle i już nie kończył swej propozycji. — Panie Paganel — rzekła wtedy lady Helena — gdyby podróż nasza była rzeczywiście spacerową tylko wycieczką, to ja pierwsza głosowałabym za twym wnioskiem, a lord Glenarvan pewnoby mi nie odmówił podróży do Wielkich Indyj. Ale Duncan płynie do wybrzeży Patagonji dla dania ratunku nieszczęśliwym rozbitkom i nie może zmienić swego kierunku, powziętego w tak ludzkim zamiarze. W krótkich wyrazach opowiedziano rzecz całą podróżnikowi francuskiemu, który dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, zwrócił się do lady Heleny i rzekł: — Pani! pozwól mi złożyć hołd zacnej twej i szlachetnej duszy. Niechaj jacht płynie w swą drogę szczęśliwie; za ciężki grzech poczytałbym sobie, gdybym opóźnił podróż waszą choć o jedną chwilę. — A może się pan zechce do nas przyłączyć? — zapytała lady Helena. — Niepodobna, pani! nie mogę! Muszę spełnić dane mi zlecenie... dlatego też wysiądę na pierwszym przystanku... — To jest na Maderze — dodał John Mangles. — Niech sobie będzie i na Maderze. Będę o sto ośmdziesiąt mil tylko od Lizbony i tam poczekam na sposobność do dalszej podróży. — Dobrze, panie Paganel, stanie się, jak żądasz — rzekł lord Glenarvan — a tymczasem szczęśliwy jestem, że mogę ci ofiarować gościnę na pokładzie mojego statku, bylebyś tylko nie znudził się w naszem towarzystwie! — Oh! milordzie — zawołał uczony — uważam się za bardzo szczęśliwego, żem się w taki omylił sposób. W każdym jednak razie, przyznacie państwo, że zabawne jest położenie człowieka, który się wybrał do Indyj, a przypadkiem płynie do Ameryki. Pomimo tej przykrej dla siebie uwagi, Paganel pogodził się z losem; usiłował być miłym, rozmownym, a nawet wesołym — zachwycał damy swoim dobrym humorem, a do wieczora poznajomił się już i poprzyjaźnił ze wszystkimi. Prosił o pokazanie mu owego sławnego dokumentu; przypatrywał mu się i badał go długo, uważnie, z wielką starannością; zgodził się nareszcie, że inaczej go odcyfrować i wytłumaczyć nie można. Zajął go mocno los Marji Grant i jej brata. Pocieszał ich nadzieją w sposób tak ujmujący, że lice słuchającej go Marji ożywiło się uśmiechem. Gdyby nie owo zlecenie dla niego tak ważne, może byłby się puścił na poszukiwanie rozbitków. Gdy się zaś dowiedział, że lady Helena jest córką Wiliama Tuffnela, z uniesieniem zaczął mówić o znakomitym jej ojcu, o pracach jego, o listach, jakie do siebie pisywali, gdy Tuffnel był członkiem korespondentem Towarzystwa; on to właśnie poznajomił głośnego podróżnika z p. Malte-Brunem. — Co za szczęśliwe spotkanie! — wołał uczony geograf — co za rozkosz podróżować z córką Wiliama Tuffnela! Skończyła się cała radość na tem, że Paganel prosił lady Heleny, aby mu się pozwoliła ucałować, na co przystała z ochotą, nie zważając, że to będzie trochę „''improper''”.